Maintaining the integrity of computer systems has become an increasingly important function as the role of computer systems in all aspects of modern life has expanded. Simultaneously, the threats to computer systems have grown. Networked computer systems are particularly vulnerable to threats posed by “viruses,” “spyware” and “hackers” bent on stealing information or disrupting operation of the computer system.
One approach to increasing the integrity of networked computer systems is through the use of protective software. Each client to connect to the network is equipped with software that can detect and thwart threats to the networked computer system. Firewalls, antivirus software and antispyware software are examples of protective software that is widely used on network clients. A drawback of such protective software is that, to be fully effective, the software must be updated to address new threats as the threats are created.
To facilitate easy updates, protective software often includes data files holding descriptions of threats that the software can detect or prevent. These data files may be easily updated, such as by downloading from a server new files to describe new threats. Nonetheless, the operator of each client connected to a network must take action to keep the client up-to-date. An operator may take action explicitly, such as by periodically downloading new data files. Alternatively, the operator may configure the protective software to automatically download new data files. Sometimes, the operator does not properly update, operate or configure protective software, leaving vulnerabilities.
Vulnerabilities caused by improper use of protective software are sometimes addressed through a “quarantine” approach. Clients seeking to access a network may be denied access, or “quarantined,” if they do not have the most up-to-date protective software. A quarantined client may be given limited access to the network, sufficient to allow the computer to be “remediated,” such as downloading updates to the protective software from a server.